Indigo
by Aegyo Yeodongsaeng
Summary: Sasuke, si pemuda indigo bertemu dengan Sakura, mahasiswi amburadul yg menerima kebaikan hati dosenny untuk menjadi dosen pembimbingny. Bagaimana reaksi Sakura, jika Sasuke meramal kematiqn Hinata, sahabatny d depannya..(republish)


Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Indigo story by Aegyo Yeodongsaeng

Genre : Supernatural / Romance

Summary : Sasuke sang pemuda indigo, bertemu dengan Sakura mahasiswa amburadul yang menerima kebaikan hati dosennya untuk menjadi dosen pembimbing skripsinya. Bagaimana reaksi Sakura jika Sasuke meramal kematian Hinata di depannya?

INDIGO

Sakura memandang antusias seorang pemuda beraut datar di depannya saat ini. Sesaat kemudian ia menoleh dan tersenyum pada seorang wanita paruh baya di sebelah pemuda itu. Hinata di sebelahnya hanya menghela nafas bosan menatap senyum super lebar Sakura. Ia sudah sangat mengenal sahabatnya itu. Anak bandel yang paling terkenal dikampusnya karena suka melanggar aturan. Tabiat yang membuatnya kesusahan dipenghujung masa studinya.

Pembagian Dosen pembimbing saat masa penyusunan skripsi mempertemukannya dengan dua dosen yang menjadi musuh bebuyutannya semasa kuliah dulu. Dan jangan ditanya lagi. Selama satu tahun semenjak ia mengambil skripsi, tidak ada satu judulpun yang disetujui oleh kedua Dosen tersebut. Sakura tentu saja tidak terima dan menganggap tindakan mereka adalah bentuk diskriminasi karena alasan pribadi. Sungguh sangat tidak profesional. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kalau Dosen tidak setuju, dia sebagai mahasiswa tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

Sampai akhirnya beberapa hari yang lalu, Sakura mengadukan tindakan dua dosen itu pada Profesor Tsunade, dosen yang saat ini berada di hadapan mereka. Profesor Tsunade adalah ketua jurusan Fisika di Universitas mereka dan juga satu-satunya Dosen yang mungkin masih mau mentolerir sifat badung Sakura. Dan disinilah mereka. Bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang menjadi obyek penelitian yang diajukan Profesor Tsunade sebagai syarat untuk menjadi Dosen pembimbing Sakura.

"Jadi Sakura, ini Uchiha Sasuke. Objek penelitianmu. Dia mahasiswa S2 jurusan seni. Aku sudah bicara dan meminta persetujuannya tentang penelitian yang akan kau lakukan."

"Baik, Prof." Sakura mengangguk semangat sambil memperlebar senyumnya. Ia menoleh menatap pemuda itu kemudian mengulurkan tangannya.

"Saya Haruno Sakura, mohon bantuannya," sapanya pada Sasuke sumringah. Pemuda itu hanya diam menatap Sakura datar dan tidak membalas tangannya. Senyum Sakura menjadi sebuah ringisan saat tangannya yang sudah begitu lama terjulur di udara, tidak disambut oleh pemuda itu.

"Ah, Sakura... maafkan kelancangan Sasuke. Dia memang sedikit tidak suka berinteraksi dengan orang asing. Kuharap kau mengerti."

Dalam hati Sakura mengomel. Dasar tidak tahu sopan santun. Kalau bukan karena penelitiannya, mungkin dia sudah mencaci pemuda di depannya itu. Yah, mengingat tema penelitiannya mungkin ia bisa mengerti dengan pemuda yang menjadi obyek penelitiannya ini. Dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, akhirnya ia menarik tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Prof. Saya mengerti," jawabnya dengan sopan. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Oh ya Prof, ini Hinata. Hyuga Hinata. Dia yang akan membantu saya dalam penelitian ini." Profesor Tsunade tersenyum. Hinata sedikit menundukan kepalanya.

"Ya, aku tahu. Hyuga Hinata. Mahasiswa yang lulus semester kemarin dengan IPK tertinggi," Intan tersenyum malu sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Ibumu pasti bangga mempunyai anak sepertimu. Semoga kau menjadi anak muda yang berguna bagi sekelilingmu," Profesor Tsunade kemudian menatap Sakura. "Dan tolong bantu anak nakal ini untuk menjadi sama sepertimu," kata Profesor Tsunade yang sukses membuat Sakura cemberut. Sedang Hinata hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Percuma kau lulus dengan IPK tertinggi,"

"Eh?" Dahi Sakura berkerut menatap Sasuke. Ia tidak salah dengar kan? Pemuda ini yang tadi berbicara kan?

"Apa?"

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar suaranya. Tapi apa maksudnya percuma?

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada tidak suka. Sasuke menatapnya datar.

"Bahkan mungkin percuma ibumu susah payah membesarkan dan menyekolahkanmu,"

I.N.D.I.G.O

Entah sudah berapa kali Sakura menggerutu hari ini. Apa saja bisa menjadi pelampiasan emosinya. Entah itu memang salah atau tidak. Di sebelahnya Sasuke melangkah dengan tenang. Sudah seminggu semenjak kejadian pertemuannya dengan Sasuke, yang berakhir dengan adegan pemukulannya terhadap pemuda itu karena kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya. Hey, siapa yang tidak marah jika sahabatnya dikatakan seperti itu. Kalau bukan karena Profesor Tsunade yang meminta maaf atas kejadian itu, mungkin saja Sasuke akan berakhir di Rumah Sakit.

Dan kalau ia tidak memikirkan skripsinya, mungkin ia juga tidak akan sudi lagi berurusan dengan pemuda di sampingnya itu. Kini bahkan Sakura harus tinggal di asrama tempat Sasuke tinggal, karena penelitiannya mengharuskan ia berada di sekitar pemuda itu selama satu semester untuk mengamati semua aktivitasnya. Memikirkan itu membuatnya muak. Indigo? Yang benar saja. Tidak ada hal seperti itu di dunia ini.

"Kenapa kau ingin melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kau percayai?"

Sakura melirik Sasuke sinis dan sedikit terkejut.

"Kau tidak percaya semua tentangku kan?"

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. Pemuda ini seperti bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Aku mahasiswa sains. Hal-hal seperti itu tidak ada dalam sains. Mungkin hanya orang-orang seni kampungan sepertimu yang mempercayainya," sindir Sakura jengkel.

"Lalu kenapa kau mau melakukan penelitian ini?" Sakura mendengus.

"Hanya tugas. Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama di kampus," jawabnya cuek. Hening sesaat sebelum akhirnya Sakura kembali membuka suaranya.

"Temanmu itu akan meninggal," Sakura tersentak. Langkahnya terhenti. Ia menoleh menatap Sasuke yang juga sudah menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Tidak ada gunanya ia lulus dengan IPK tertinggi," Sakura benar-benar marah sekarang.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak! Kau pikir siapa dirimu! Kau bukan Tuhan! Memangnya kau peramal yang...".

"Aku memang bukan Tuhan. Tapi aku akan membuatmu mempercayai dan mengakui keberadaan orang kampungan sepertiku," Kata-kata Sakura menggantung saat dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke memotongnya. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan penuh ketidaksukaan dan juga sedikit cemas. Sementara Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar. Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya diam, sampai akhirnya Sakura memutuskan kontak mata mereka dan melangkah pergi.

"Sinting..."

I.N.D.I.G.O

Sasuke memandang Sakura yang sedang tiduran di karpet merah di ruang nonton TV kamar asramanya sambil berkutat dengan laptop merah jambu miliknya dengan mimik wajah yang saat ini tampak sedang kesal.

Entah apa yang menarik dari gadis. Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu. Ia hanya tidak mengerti. Gadis itu tidak terbaca. Auranya sangat berwarna dan selalu berubah. Sasuke tidak pernah menemui orang seperti itu sebelumnya. Entahlah. Mungkin ini perasaannya saja. Hanya saja...

"Kau tampak sangat serius memperhatikannya, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kedatanganku,"

Mata Sasuke membulat dan reflek menoleh. Ia mendapati Profesor Tsunade yang sedang berdiri tepat di perbatasan dapur mini dan ruang makan di mana ia duduk sekarang.

"Maaf, tadi aku melihat pintumu sedikit terbuka jadi aku langsung saja masuk," lanjut Profesor Tsunade sambil tersenyum melihat tatapan datar dari Sasuke.

"Aku melihat Sakura dan berniat menyapanya. Tapi aku melihat pemandangan lain yang menarik perhatianku,"

"..."

"Tidak biasanya Uchiha Sasuke, sang anak indigo, tidak menyadari aura di sekelilingnya hanya karena memperhatikan seorang gadis," lanjut Profesor Tsunade sambil menampilkan senyum menggodanya.

"Hmm, ada apa?"

Profesor Tsunade terkekeh mendengar jawaban dingin pemuda itu. Tiga kata untuk pemuda itu. Dia terlalu tertutup. Tapi kali ini mungkin Profesor Tsunade perlu berpikir dua kali tentang hal itu. Sepertinya ada hal lain yang dapat mengubah sifat pemuda itu. Sontak ia menoleh menatap Sakura yang masih belum menyadari kedatangannya.

"Hanya ingin melihat kegiatan dan perkembangan Sakura,"

Ia kembali menoleh menatap Sasuke.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Itu bukan urusanku,"

Profesor Tsunade kembali tersenyum.

"Lalu apakah masa depan Hinata itu urusanmu?" balasnya yang mau tak mau membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu terdiam.

"..."

"Tidak biasanya kau mengumbar masa depan orang lain di depan orang itu langsung, Sasuke," lanjut Profesor Tsunade saat tidak mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"..."

"Seperti katamu, kau bukan tipe orang yang mau mengurusi urusan orang lain,"

"..."

"Lalu untuk apa kau mau repot-repot mengungkapkan masa depan Hinata didepan mereka berdua?"

"..."

"..."

"Entahlah,"

Setelah keduanya diam untuk beberapa saat, akhirnya Sasuke angkat bicara menjawab komentar-komentar Profesor Tsunade. Suatu jawaban yang membuat Profesor Tsunade hanya dapat menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Tidak ada raut terkejut di wajah Sasuke. Kini senyum tulus yang terpatri di wajah awet muda Profesor Tsunade. Sudah ia duga. Sasuke pasti sudah bisa menduganya. Ia benar-benar bocah ajaib. Tiga puluh tahun Profesor Tsunade terjun di dunia sains, dan baru kali ini ia akhirnya mengakui keberadaan orang-orang seperti Sasuke. Orang-orang yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan ilmu yang ia pelajari. Dan sekarang ia juga tidak akan pernah mau lagi menarik asumsi yang salah, ia tidak akan menyangkal jika orang seperti Sasuke juga bisa jatuh cinta.

"Kalau kau menyukainya, kenapa kau memberitahu hal yang bisa membuat kalian akan semakin jauh?"

Sasuke tidak merespon komentar Profesor Tsunade. Matanya masih terus mengawasi Sakura. Profesor Tsunade hanya menghela nafas frustasi melihatnya.

"Kalau apa yang kau katakan terjadi, Sakura mungkin akan membencimu, menganggapmu aneh, bahkan mungkin menjauhi..."

"Aku hanya ingin ia melihat diriku,"

"..."

"Aku ingin ia mengakui keberadaanku..."

"..."

"Melihat kelebihanku..."

"..."

"Yang juga adalah kelemahanku,"

I.N.D.I.G.O

Apa ini mimpi? Sakura ingin menampar pipinya dan menjerit sekeras-kerasnya. Ia melihatnya. Sosok yang kini terbujur kaku berlumuran darah di depannya. Beberapa orang mengerubungi sosok itu. Hinata. Sahabatnya itu mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas saat mereka berjanji bertemu setelah sidang skripsi Sakura. Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Harusnya hari ini mereka bersenang-senang setelah hampir setahun berjuang menyelesaikan skripsinya. Tapi kenapa jadi seperti ini?

Matanya bergerak liar, berusaha untuk menolak semua kenyataan ini. Dan saat itulah. Ia menangkap sosok yang berdiri di sudut sebuah toko di jalan itu. Sasuke. Pemuda itu menatapnya datar. Tanpa diperintah, airmata Sakura jatuh. Dalam blur pandangan matanya, ia melihat satu sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik menampilkan sebuah seringai tipis yang seolah menyindir dirinya. Dan detik berikutnya sebuah jeritan histeris mengiringi ambruknya tubuh Sakura dan sebuah buku skripsi yang jatuh di samping tubuhnya.

'PANDANGAN DAN PENDEKATAN SAINS TERHADAP ANAK INDIGO'.

Buku yang akhirnya terinjak-injak oleh orang-orang yang mengerubunginya.

"Apa kau sudah melihatku, Sakura?"

"..."

"Percayalah padaku,"

"..."

"Kau satu-satunya orang yang tidak dapat kulihat masa depannya..."

"..."

"Aku menyukaimu,"

FIN

Krik...krik...krik...

Satu lagi fic gaje yang lahir gara-gara abis ikut acara hallowen kemaren wkwkwk...

Fic ini terispirasi gara-gara saya di tawarin buat ikut penelitian dosen tentang pandangan dan pendekatan sains tentang anak indigo... sebenarnya yoyo tertarik, tapi berhubung ini jenis skripsi kualitatif, yoyo akhirnya mundur... soalnya menurut yoyo skripsi kualitatif tuw bakal lama... yawdah yoyo tolak deh... yoyo padahal udah sempet ketemu tuw anak indigo loh... wajahnya emang dingin banget...

Oke deh... maap smua karena buwat fic baru padahal fic lama belum selesai smua... ni fic sebenarnya di buat cos yoyo ikut kontes. Yoyo diumumin menang, tp hadiahnya ga nongol-nongol... karena kecewa yah mending yoyo update ajah... sedikit edit kanan kiri n ada penambahan dikit biar agak beda dikit... hihihi... oke deh... ga usah lamA2, yoyo mohon undur diri yah? Dan mohon maap juga buwat arata-kun cos belum bs buwat fic narusaku canonny... Yoyo belum dspet inspirasi nih... Tunggu ja yah... Hehe...

Bye bye ce u next time, next story...

Kritik and saran oke?


End file.
